Firewhiskey
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: Hermione goes to the reunion and tries to avoid Cormac McLaggen, luckily her colleague Draco can help her out. Dramione, short and cliché.


**Firewhiskey**

When Harry, Ron and I apparated at the reunion party at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, I bumped into Draco who had apparated here as well.

"Ah Hermione, right on time," Draco said grinning.

I grinned back, extended my hand with purse which Draco took to hold for me.

I leaned on his shoulder to change something in my heels and straightened my red dress.

"We really should stop bumping into each other like this," I said smiling while taking back my purse.

"We really should. How are you?" Draco asked friendly.

"Fine and you? Did you manage to finish the Yaxley file for Kingsley?" I asked my colleague quickly.

"Of course I did," he said.

"You look handsome," I said moving my eyes over his dress robes and he really did. My heart pounded in my chest.

"So do your men," he said pointing at Ron and Harry.

Ron laughed back and Harry gave him a clap on his shoulder.

"Don't be rude Draco! Who is the girl you've brought?" Ron pointed at a shy-looking girl standing behind Draco. The girl had brown straight hair and she was so small that one could easily overlook her.

"Of course, where are my manners? Potter, Weasley, Hermione this is Astoria Greengrass. She was a year below us," he said quickly.

I blinked once in surprise, I didn't know that he was going to bring a date. Last time I spoke to him, today at 5' he said he was going alone. An explosion the size of the earth of anger went off inside of me. Well, the world is full of surprises. When we exchanged pleasantries and entered, it was incredibly crowded already and I needed a drink.

 **~~~ 2 hours and 37 minutes later ~~~**

After talking to Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall I stepped backwards and put my 5th empty glass on a plate from a waiter. I was trying to find McLaggen _again_ so I knew in which way to run from him, when I bumped into something hard.

"Hermione, there you are! I've been looking for you for a while now. I bet you were searching for me as well when you heard I was coming right?" a white toothy smile arose from Cormac's lips. I smelled the alcohol on his breath and if I didn't want to get away already, I would now.

"Cormac, I'm sorry but my date is around here somewhere…" I said loud, looking around in an attempt to find someone I could use.

Everyone was talking with each other and I couldn't find Ron or Harry.

"Are you here with a date? If I were your date I wouldn't let you leave my arm. It's unwise to let the war heroine leave your arm, because you won't get her back. I've got the experience," he laughed and continued, "do you remember that Slug Club Christmas party?"

"Yes, I do. Now if you'll excuse me," I said quickly.

"Wait wait! Let me help you search your date."

He tried to put his arm around my shoulder but I quickly ducked and stepped away.

"No, Cormac! I can manage just fine!" I insisted, blunter than I would've when I was sober.

Then suddenly I heard a familiar deep voice coming from my left.

"There you are!" Draco's voice sounded and I turned to him.

I saw him moving closer and closer when he stopped when his body was pressed against my body, I couldn't register what was happening. His grey eyes stared deep into my eyes causing my heart to skip a beat and suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. My eyes fluttered shut by surprise. The kiss was passionate and demanding. His lips were hot and full and all my thoughts left my head when his hands moved around my waist and I moved my hands over his body. He tasted sharp, it was something I didn't recognize, and he felt amazing and strong. When my right hand moved through his hair, he pulled back and it left me panting shamefully. I felt my flushed cheeks with my hands and I blinked a few times to look at Draco's panting face as well.

"I'm sorry I lost you," he said, sounding apologetic.

 _Wait what?_

"Wait," I said confused trying to restart and organize my brain and I moved my finger over the side of my head.

"Hold on," he said softly and he pressed another kiss on my lips.

He took a small step back but his hands never left my waist. Draco turned away to face Cormac and slowly the surroundings caught up with me.

"May I help you, boy?" he asked Cormac with raised eyebrows.

"Well…" Cormac seemed flabbergasted and spluttered.

When Cormac shook his head and walked away I started laughing loud.

"I don't understand," I stuttered to Draco between laughs.

"My mother forced me to take Astoria. I didn't want to take her, I wanted to take you," he said breathily, pulling me closer. My laughing stopped at the same time as my breath. I couldn't quite register what was happening.

"Oh."

"Did you want me to take you as well?" he asked sounding hopeful while moving his lips closer to mine.

I looked down to his lips and then back into his eyes.

"I was afraid I was imagining things between us," I said just loud enough to hear over the music.

"Like having breakfast, lunch and dinner occasionally? I don't think so babe," he said grinning and then his lips pressed against mine.

I wanted to retort, because he called me babe and I would never agree with that name, but his kissing was too distracting. When the top of his fingers moved over my neck I felt a tingle coming from each touch. When the kiss deepened and I finally recognized the sharp taste, I smiled during the kiss. Firewhiskey.

* * *

 **I know, cliché! Shame on me! Anyways, just trying to distract myself from my writers block from my multichap story: Hermione Shafiq, a golden pureblood princess. If this is bad, I'll delete it.**

 **Aimee**


End file.
